Mese egy életről
by Camy4
Summary: Ludwig élete egy kicsit más szemszögből, igazából eléggé átértelmeztem német testvérpár kapcsolatát. Remélem így is tetszik. Egy eléggé depis hangulat eredménye... folytatás várható. Néhol kicsit erős szóhasználat található.
1. Chapter 1 - A kezdetek

Nem tudom, hogy mi a baj velem. 180 centi magas izmos ápolt férfi vagyok, jól fizető munkahellyel. Mégis, mindig azt érzem hogy valami hiányzik az életemből, de mi? A bátyámat mindig körüllengik, és én pedig ott toporgok az árnyékában. Bár ha belegondolok mindig is egyedül voltam…

_Születésemtől fogva ő kapta mindig a nagyobb odafigyelést. Én csak az átlagos unalmas szürke visszahúzódó kisfiú voltam. Egy ideig próbáltam megszerezni a figyelmüket, de hamar rá kellett jönnöm, hogy ez az a dolog, ami soha nem lesz az enyém. Hozzátartozik hogy bátyám, albínó. Emiatt rá jobban oda kellett figyelni. Óvni kellett a napfénytől, annak ellenére hogy folyton kint rohangált, és gyakran kellett orvoshoz vinni. Ilyenkor mindig egyedül maradtam a kutyánkkal a hatalmas házban. Talán nevetségesnek tűnhet, de egy 6 éves kisgyereknek egy hatalmas kétemeletes családi ház ijesztő. Ahogy teltek az évek és lassan tizenéves lettem a félelem nyomasztó magánnyá alakult. Most is félve emlékszem vissza azokra a napokra, mert valahányszor eszembe jut félek felnőttként is egyedül maradok és nem csak pár órára hanem életem végéig. De talán én erre születtem? Ez a kérdés még gyakran előjön, most még ugorjuk át._

_Az általános iskola a kiközösítés éveit foglalja magába. A kék szemek és a szőke haj, ami egy bizonyos háború alatt Németországban igazi kincs volt, az az én iskolai éveim alatt a megalázásom tárgyát képezte. Nácinak csúfoltak, és agresszívnek tartottak, de annyira sajnos nem féltek tőlem, hogy ne vertek volna meg. A bátor amerikai és angol diákok legyőzik a nyomorék nácit. Ez volt a kedvenc elfoglaltságuk röviden. A bátyám ebből kimaradt, őt szüleink otthon tanítatták, míg én a magániskolában szenvedtem. Ha nem fájtak volna a verések okozta sebek kinevettem volna bátyám mikor arról beszélt hogy milyen unalmas a tanulás… Egyre jobban elszigetelődtem. A első padban ültem és az órák végeztével azonnal hazarohantam. Volt egy kedves lány aki talán ötödikben csatlakozott az osztályhoz, de mikor a bemutatkozáskor elmondta hogy német ő is felkerült a listára, így már ketten voltunk. Együtt ültünk az órákon, együtt ettünk, együtt menekültünk és együtt tűrtük a veréseket mi a mocskos nácik…_

_A nyolcadik osztályig nem változott semmi. Napjaim a rossz és a borzasztó között ingadoztak, akárcsak Sophié. Elkezdtem edzeni, olvasni a katonaságról, meg akartam védeni őt a verésektől, nem akart szomorúnak látni. De ez is rosszul sült el, mert mikor meg akartam védeni és megvertem az egyik angol diákot elrohant az igazgatóhoz, aki pedig azonnal hívatta a szüleimet. Én voltam megint a rossz, a farkas a bárányok között. De hát ez a mondat is milyen ostoba. Egy farkas megőrülne a bárányok között, mert a bárányok jól ismerik egymást, azonnal tudnák ki a farkas és addig kínoznák a a tudta nélkül míg a farkas bele nem őrül, és önként a pásztor puskája elé veti magát. Velem is ez történt. A ballagást mindketten kihagytuk. _

_Szüleim a nagy vagyon lévén engem ismét magániskolába dugtak jó messze tőlük, de legalább Sophie jött velem. Boldogok voltunk, ketten együtt. De mikor hagyta az élet hogy boldog legyek? Megmondom! Soha…_

_Másodévesek voltunk a középiskolában és egyre jobban kezdtek kiéleződni a hatalmi harcok az osztályon belül. Mind bolond aki azt hiszi hogy az iskolai osztályok megértő és egymást segítő csoportok, mert nem azok. Olyanok mintha egy egész csoportnyi hataloméhes diktátor összeeresztenénk és néznénk miként szerzik meg a vágyott hatalmat. Ilyen volt a mi osztályunk is. Sophiet bevették a lányok maguk közé, illetve akarták, de azt a feltételt szabtál meg hogy nem beszélhet velem többé, mert én „furcsa" voltak. De ő nem engedett a nyomásuknak és hát mint a tragédiákban, ha valaki szembemegy a nép vagy a társadalom akaratával – ami mindig szent és sérthetetlen – akkor kötelező a bukása a lehető legfájdalmasabb módon. Drága Sophia sorsa sem alakult másképp. Engem választott. Együtt voltunk, oly boldog voltam, de én ostoba soha nem láttam a lelke mélyére, csak később tudtam meg mennyit szenvedett miattam…_

_A társadalom fiatal tagjai olyanok mint az éhes hiénák és a pávák keveréke. Kívül oly csodálatosak, de belül dögevők. A lányok azonnal kinézték aki szerintük nem elég vékony vagy nem öltözik divatosan. Sophie visszafogottan öltözködött, sötét színű ruhákban érezte jól magát, és jól is állt neki, olyan volt mint egy dáma. Mindig csodáltam ezt a fajta nemességet és ridegséget benne, ennek ellenére kecses és bájos volt. De ez volt a veszte. A fiatal szajhanövendékek ez nem értették meg és kiközösítették és ahol csak tudták lelki terror alatt tartották. Főleg a testnevelés óra adta a legtöbb alkalmat. Egyik délután elhívtam sétálni a folyópartra, leterítettem a kabátom s ő ráült. Nem nézett rá, összekuporodott és a földet nézte, tudtam hogy valami baj van. Mikor rákérdeztem levette a felsőjét és a vállán a hátán és a hasán lilafoltok ütés és karmolás nyomok látszódtak. Elsírta magát és hozzám bújt, szorosan magamhoz öleltem. Este elkísértem a szobájához az ajtóban finom csókot lehet ajkaimra, végigsimított a hajamon majd jó éjt kívánt és becsukódott az ajtó. Másnap hajnalban szirénázásra ébredtem mikor kinéztem az ablakon a lány szállónál nagy nyüzsgés volt odarohantam. Sophiet vitték ki a mentősök egy hordágyon, teste véres volt, bőre hófehér, nem evilági. Próbáltam vele maradni de ellöktek tőle. Másnap a szülei felkerestek és megkértek hogy ne keressem többet, mert rossz hatással vagyok a lányukra. A szívem összetört. Ekkor felhúztam magamban egy falat. Egy erős áttörhetetlen és masszív falat._

_Beilleszkedésem így még inkább lehetetlenné vált. A középiskola után az egyetem következett. Apám diplomatát akart belőlem csinálni hogy megörökölhessem a munkáját. Így hát az is lettem. Jogszabályok, protokoll és bonyolult rideg fogalmak alkották a mindennapjaimat, és persze a nagykönyvtár kissé állott illata és mindent elemésztő csöndje. A szüleim nem látogattak meg. Bátyámra vigyáztak, aki idővel felcseperedett és ő inkább a bulizós életet választotta. Ugyan arra az egyetemre jártunk de maximum az egyetemi bulikon futottunk össze. Azt kérded mi kerestem ott? Egy újabb mézesmadzag ami az élet az orrom elé pakolt._

_A kollégiumi szobatársam Feliciano egy olasz fiú lerázhatatlannak bizonyult. Rideg voltam hozzá és távolságtartó, de ő ugyan úgy mosolygott rám. Aztán egy nap felajánlotta hogy legyünk barátok. Olyan voltam akár egy kisgyerek aki járni tanul, úgy fedeztem fel én is lépésről lépésre a barátság mibenlétét. De az egyetem sem telt botrányok nélkül…_

_Az egyik legmeghatározóbb az volt mikor karácsonyra hazautaztunk Németországba és Gilbert egy buli után felvitt a szobájába egy srácot és másnap reggel anya akarta ébreszteni a bátyámat, akinek a karjaiban ott feküdt alkalmi partnere. Egész nap a veszekedéseket hallgattam. A kutyával ott ültem a nappaliban a kandalló előtt a kanapén. Az egyik fülembe a bátyám ordítozott és próbált a biszexualitás mellett érvelni, a másik fülembe pedig drága szüleink kiabáltak a hagyományos értékekről. Szegény Berlitz ott ült előttem és a fejét a térdemre fektette, próbált vigasztalni. Szüleim összepakoltak és elmentek egy fogadásra addig tűzszünet volt. Illetve Gilbert megtisztelt figyelmével és feltette nekem az ominózus kérdést: _

_Ludwig, kisöcsi te ugye szeretsz engem?_

_Erre most mégis mi a jó válasz?!_

_Igen Gilbert szeretlek hisz a bátyám vagy nemi identitásodtól függetlenül._

_Olyan hangsúllyal mondtam mindezt mintha egy regény szövegét idézném. De ő elhitte. Megölelt. Azért kicsit bizarr volt miután tudtam hogy pár órával ezelőtt még egy férfit ölelgetett. Felállt majd kiment a konyhába és készített nekem palacsintát, mindig is finom volt a palacsintája._

_Öcsi, mi újság veled? Alig tudok rólad valami, pedig elvileg testvérek vagyunk!_

_Nem volt kedvem ehhez a beszélgetéshez, a képébe akartam vágni minden sérelmem, de akkor a kedves és intelligens Ludwigot végleg maga alá gyűrné a brutális Ludwig._

_A barátaiddal voltál az egyetemen is gondoltam nem zavarok. Meg hát rengeteg a tanulnivaló. De amúgy megvagyok, köszönöm._

_És?_

_És mi?_

_Jaj ne már, van barátnőd? Ha homi vagy? Esetleg te is bi?_

_Hogy mi?! Először is hetero vagyok amennyire én tudom, és nincs mert amint már az előbb említettem sok a tanulnivalóm._

_Én nem is volt?_

_Nem figyeltél? Nem volt időm, nem, nem volt még._

_Akkor te…_

_Akkor én mi?_

_Szűz vagy!_

_Most Nobel-díjat vár a felfedezése miatt? Néha nem érzem magunkat egy értelmi síkon. Felálltam és adta a kutyának vizet majd vissza ültem._

_És akkor mi van? Tudtommal nem bűn._

_Nem bűn, de a te korodban már…_

_Arra gondolsz hogy a korombeli férfiak már rég túl vannak a tizen?_

_Minimum._

_Hát gratulálok nekik!_

_Gyere el velem este a partiba, szerzünk neked egy csajt, még csak haza sem kell hoznod! _

_Hogyan?!_

_A mosdóban, jaj legyen már egy kis fantáziád!_

_Nekem van fantáziám, de nem ilyen örültségekre használom! És felejtsd el nem megyek veled sehova, amúgy sem tudsz elmenni, mert anyáék ha hazajönnek folytatják a veszekedést._

_Akár egy hétig is vitatkozhatunk megállás nélkül, én akkor sem bántam hogy lefeküdtem egy sráccal. És tudod mi jó volt!_

_Nézd nem volt elég pontos, mindaddig nem zavar a nemi identitásod, amíg nem ez lesz a téma. A bátyám vagy és történjék bármi az is maradsz, de kérlek vannak határok amiket be kell tartanod, ahhoz hogy tényleg jó legyen a kapcsolatunk. Köszönöm._

_Eljöttem és otthagytam. Várt a szobám és a könyvek. A karácsony is eltelt. Ismét visszatértünk ez egyetemre. Gilberttel több közös programunk volt. De már mind említettem az élet nem engedi hogy boldog legyek. Az egész egy levéllel kezdődött…_

„_Drága Ludwigom,  
Kedves szöke lovagom,_

_Sajnálom hogy eddig nem írtam neked, de számodra így volt a legjobb. Az egyetemen nem megtámadtak, öngyilkos akartam lenni. A mai napig utálom az életem. Sajnálom hogy a szüleim téged okoltak. Te nem tehettél semmiről, hisz a szeretet nem bűn. Gyenge voltam. De szerettem volna ha tudod hogy élek. A szüleim Oroszországba vittek. Hozzáadtak egy orosz ügyvédhez, de a házasság ellenére a szívem már neked adtam, még ha testem nem is lehet a tiéd. Ostoba kérés, de nem írj választ és ne is látogass meg. Jól vagyok és már az életem felén túl vagyok. Köszönöm hogy az iskolában megvédtél és ott voltál mellettem. Mellékeltem egy fotót, amin mindketten rajta vagyunk, a folyóparton készült. Akkor amikor igazán boldogok voltunk, arra kérlek, hogy ha van a birtokodban más emlék rólam, azt pusztítsd el, azt akarom hogy ez az egy maradjon meg. Én is a boldog és oly aranyosan mosolygó kis szőke fiú képét őrzöm emlékeimben. _

_Légy nagyon boldog Ludwig Beilschmidt!_

_A te Sophied"_

_Hát igen. Egy újabb oldalba rúgás. És ez csak a lejtő teteje, bizony a nagy zuhanás csak ezután jött…_


	2. Chapter 2 - Amikor az élet értelmet nyer

A levél után az élet szép lassan visszatért a megszokott kerékvágásba. Egészen addig a napig amíg az egyetem falai közé nem érkezett egy fekete autó két utasával. Mindenki arról beszélt hogy két katona jött és egyenes a dékán irodájába mentek. A félelem és a kétségbeesés uralkodott a falakon belül. Nincs is szebb talán az egyetemisták képzelőerejénél. Már meg van bennük a tudás ahhoz hogy logikát keressenek a dolgokban, de még nem elég felnőttek ahhoz hogy végleg eltűnjenek gyermeki gondolataik. Két kezemen talán meg sem tudnám számolni hány elméletet gyártottak a katonákról.

Egy nap azonban a dékán bejött az óránkra és beszédet intézett hozzánk. Szavai mögött nyugtalanság húzódott meg. A lány az volt hogy megkérte a csoport férfi tagjait hogy délután háromkor menjünk az iskola tornatermébe. Így is lett. Talán húszan lehettünk, de lassan az többiek idegessége rám is átragadt.

Ezt az állapotot a két tiszt belépője törte meg. Fekete egyenruhájuk, szúrós tekintetük tiszteletet parancsolt. Parancsukra tornasorba álltunk. Én a sorvégére álltam, mivel én voltam a legmagasabb. Párszor elsétáltak előttünk néha összesúgtak, próbáltam kiolvasni valamit az arckifejezésükből, de lehetetlen volt. Mindemellett sikerült némi információt összekaparnom. Annyi biztos volt hogy német tisztek voltak, nemcsak az egyenruha bizonyította ezt, hanem az hogy németül beszéltek, méghozzá tökéletes kiejtéssel. Gondolatmenetemet az egyik tiszt zavarta meg:

- Aki a nevét hallja az lépjen előre a többi elmehet!

És elkezdték sorolni a neveket, mintha kivégzésen lennénk vagy tárgyaláson. Most már teljesen átengedtem magam a nyugtalan hangulatnak. Gyomrom összeszorult minden egyes név hallatán és émelyegni kezdtem ahogy az én nevem következett.

- Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Kimondták. Olyan érzés volt, mintha egy pillanatra a szívverésem is megállt volna. Majd a kétségbeesést egyfajta öröm vette át. Kiválasztottak, engem, a csúf, okoskodó és különc németet. Bár… egy német szemében nyílván nem vagyok különc. A felolvasás végeztével Alfred, az amerikai diák megpaskolta a vállam és még egy utolsót belém rúgott szavaival.

- Gratulálok, ennél lejjebb már nem süllyedhetsz te náci!

Elment ő is és ki tudja talán soha többé nem látom.

- Uraim, Önök velünk jönnek Németországnak szüksége van gyermekeire! Holnap reggel álljanak készen az indulásra.

Ők is kisétáltak a teremből. Maradtunk heten a teremben. A hét kiválasztott. Nem ismertem egyikkőjüket sem. Talán ez egy új kezdetet jelent…

Persze akkor még nem láthattam hogy mennyire is megváltozok majd. Felmentem a szobámba és elkezdtem összecsomagolni. Estefelé valaki kopogtatott az ajtómon.

- Ludwig, bejöhetek?

A dékán volt az. Beengedtem. Leült a székbe én pedig az ágyra vele szemben.

- Ludwig tudnia kell hogy ha nem akar elmenni akkor tudok segíteni. Nem kötelező velük mennie.

- Velük?

- A katonákkal. Elég okos ön, bizonyára már rájött hogy katonának viszik.

Nos, az igazság az hogy nem gondolkodtam rajta, de ezt nem akartam elmondani. Akkor tetszett a katonaság gondolata.

- Igen tudom.

- Ön kiváló diplomata lenne, és lehet hogy a szülei is jobban szeretnék ha itt maradna. Meséltek nekem arról hogy miért jöttek el Németországból. Nem kell visszamennie.

- Ez az ő döntésük volt nem az enyém.

- De talán nem ok nélkül döntöttek így.

- Nekik így volt jó, nekem meg másként. Már nem vagyok gyerek, el tudom dönteni hogy mi jó nekem!

Nem, nem tudtam. De ezt csak itt merem bevallani. Ott és akkor pont olyan voltam mint bátyám. Makacs és egy hisztis gyerek. Nem vagyok büszke akkori viselkedésemre, de az élet miért is segített volna, inkább leült és megvárta mit hozok ki ebből… Az igazgató elment, láthatólag nem volt büszke döntésemre, de határozott voltam. Az este még egy látogatót hozott.

- Öcsi, Gilbó vagyok!

- Gyere.

Talán pont ő volt az a személy akit nem akartam látni.

- Hallottam mi történt ma. Beválasztottak?

- Be. – mintha nem tudta volna.

- Tudod hogy nem szoktam köntörfalazni, ezért megmondom neked szemtől szemben, nem menj!

Felnevettem.

- Gilbert, miért maradjak?

- Itt békés minden. Diplomata leszel és utazgatsz majd!

- Békés? Neked talán igen, de engem elnyomnak, megaláznak, elkerülnek és kiközösítenek. Csodálom hogy még nem kerültem diliházba, de most végre kaptam egy lehetőséget hogy bizonyítsak, nem fogom elhalasztani!

- De, ezek … - elhallgatott – Názik!

- Názik?

- Igen Názik! Tudod mit tesznek ők az emberekkel? Tudod miért jöttünk el Németországból?

- Igen, azért mert apánk nem szimpatizált velük és menekülnünk kellett.

- És ezekhez akarsz visszamenni? Tudod mi folyik most abban az országban?

- Igen Gilbert, gazdaságtant és politológiát is tanulok. Tudom hogy mi van ott. Nem politikusnak megyek, hanem katonának!

- Katonának?

- Igen miért?

- Ludwig, lehet hogy nagyra nőttél és erős vagy, de te sem bírnád amit ott van.

- Te talán igen?

- Igen én már voltam katona!

- Szóval te mindig mindent jobban tudsz nálam?

Dühös voltam. Odamentem a bátyámhoz és közvetlenül a feje mellett suhant el az öklöm és a fal állította meg.

- Ludwig!

- Idefigyelj, én leszek Németországban a legjobb és legkiválóbb katona, harcolni fogok az otthonomért, ha tetszik nektek ha nem. Apám elmehet a pokolba, és te is vele együtt! Soha nem voltam annak a nyomorék családnak a része! SOHA! Most pedig takarodj!

Gilbert elindult az ajtó felé, de megfordult.

- Sajnálom öcsi, ígérem törleszteni fogok! Nem hagylak el és segítek neked.

Elment. Az este további látogatót már nem hozott. Másnap reggel a bejáratnál sorakoztunk mind a heten. Két autó jött értünk és a pályaudvarra vittek minket. Egy fülkéhez vezettek minket, mind a heten együtt voltunk. A vonat lassan elindult.

- Te Ludwig vagy ugye?

A mellettem ülő feketehajú diák nézett rám kérdően. Nem volt semmi kedvem egy bájcsevejhez…

- Igen.

- Te tudod hogy mit terveznek velük?

- A képlet elég egyszerű. Két tiszt elmegy egy egyetemre, ahol Németország részére kiválasztják a német diákokat és elviszik őket hazájukba, mert történetesen szükség van rájuk. Szerinted?

- Katonák leszünk?

- Igen.

- De… nekem soha nem volt fegyver a kezemben!

- Nekem sem és valószínűleg itt senkinek.

- Igaza van Ludwignak, de majd most fogsz! – csatlakozott a velem szemben ülő diák is.

- Én már meg is írom a végrendeletemet!

- Miről Hans? Az ősrégi könyveidről? Senkinek sem kellenek!

Ők voltak az utastársaim. A feketehajú, folyton aggodalmaskodó Alex, az örök pesszimista és könyvimádó Hans, a keményfiú Robert és társaságunk mókamesterét Nicolast.

Azonban ha csak aprócska szeletét láthattam volna annak ami rám várt, azonnal kiugrok a vonatból és az sem érdekelt volna ha ott rögtön szörnyet halok…

A német határnál egyenruhás katonák szálltak fel és elkérték a mi útleveleinket is. Olyan boldog volta hogy anyanyelvemen beszélhetek velük és nem kell félnem attól hogy megszólnak. Miután végigmentek a vonaton tovább haladtunk. A német táj pontosan olyan, mint amilyennek még gyermekkoromban apám elmesélte. Az erdőkkel borított hegyek, amik oldalán ott pompázik egy-egy kastély. Mintha egy mesében lennék olyan szép és varázslatos volt. Legszívesebben egy faházban ott életem volna életem végéig. De tovább zakatol a vonat…

A berlini pályaudvar tele volt hömpölygő embertömegekkel. A két tiszt a vonat elejénél várt minket.

- Bemegyünk a hivatalba egy kis papírmunka miatt, majd elvisszük önöket a kiképzőtáborba.

A hivatal épülete egy hatalmas timpanonos építmény volt, bent sok száz hivatalnokkal, mind beálltunk egyhez. A kisasszony a nevemet kérdezte, majd elment és egy aktával tért vissza. Az egyik tiszt elkérte és mosolyogva nézte végig.

- Ön tökéletes! Remélem kemény fából faragták, mert magából tiszt lesz!

Azzal elment. A laktanyánál megálltunk a többiek kiszálltak nekem maradnom kellett. Elvittek egy kastélyszerű épületbe.

- Heinrich Müller vagyok. Elég ha egyenlőre ennyit tud. Az én szárnyaim alatt fog nevelkedni. Ludwig nézze meg ezt az épületet, egy elitképző a Führer legkiválóbb katonáinak és ön itt fog tanulni!

Boldogság öntöttel el a szívem. A legkiválóbb katonák… én is egy leszek közülük.

- Igen uram, számíthat rám!

- Ez a beszéld, most menjen. Richter eligazítja!

Egy feketehajú vékony fiú jött felém.

- Richter Groebel vagyok, a szobatársad.

- Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Pár nap leforgása alatt katona lettem. Addig a napig mindenki terhére voltam, úgy éreztem végre hasznossá tehetem magam. Az iskolában mindig kitartó voltam, a végsőkig hajszoltam magam. Tökéletes akartam lenni egy igazi übermensch. Minden megtettem hogy olyan legyek. Jegyeim kitűnőek voltak erőlétem kifogástalan a menetelésem magabiztos. Richterrel együtt végeztük, az iskola után következett az igazi katona élet. Heinrich büszke volt rám, ahogy mondta: „Ő segítette elő az én igazi énemet, hogy csatlakozhassak az árják közé!"

Egy reggel megkaptam a levelet. Németország hadat üzent a szövetséges hatalmaknak. Kaptam egy négy fős csapatot és részt kellett vennem az Anschlussban.

Kocsiba ültem és elindultam meghódítani a világot, mint Ludwig Beilschmidt százados…


End file.
